1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of processing systems and, more particularly, to a watchdog method and apparatus in such processing systems.
2. Background Information
In a complex electronic system that includes multiple subsystems, one or more of the subsystems may fail or operate in a reduced capacity, thereby affecting the performance of the overall system. In such a situation, the failed subsystem(s) may cause the entire system to xe2x80x9clock upxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfreezexe2x80x9d. User intervention is then typically required to reset the entire system. Furthermore, the one or more failed subsystems may enhance the risk of damage or even fire to the system.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for a method and apparatus to reduce such effects.
The present invention comprises a watchdog method and apparatus for a processing system running one or more tasks for controlling one or more subsystems. In one embodiment, the method includes configuring a device to cause a hardware reset to the one or more subsystems in a predetermined time, and calling a first task in a table and changing a status of the first task to called. For one or more tasks in the table, the method determines the status of the task, and, if the status is called, sets a flag to a true state if a second predetermined time has passed since the task was called and has not replied. If the flag is not set to the true state, the method configures the device to push back the occurrence of a hardware reset to the predetermined time. A next task in the table is then called, and its status is changed to called.
Other embodiments are described and claimed herein.